


Restraints

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Star Stable Online fanfic. Created during a writing session, 30 minutes to write 500 words my prompt was restraints. Features Connie (NPC) and the character I play, Rebecca Lightknight. Follows a prior prompt: Lips.<br/>Rebecca is flustered after an awkward dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraints

Rebecca wasn’t thrilled about going to the vineyard today. She was all about helping people, but the fact that they needed her help today of all days made things awkward for her. She hoped she would be able to keep a straight face and not get distracted around Connie. And hopefully she wouldn’t start blushing like an idiot due to that stupid dream of hers; that would be embarrassing. 

Luckily the first task she had was harvesting grapes, she could do that on her own, she wouldn’t have to see-

“Hey Rebecca!” Dammit. 

“Connie! Hi! Didn’t think you’d be picking grapes,” she tried to remain calm when she looked at the boy she had dreamed about last night in less than proper ways. He gave her a bright smile and shrugged.

“Thought I’d help!” he said and she nodded, pointing toward the row of vines in the opposite direction she was going.

“I haven’t gone in that direction yet, you can start over there if you want,” and with that she turned and didn’t look at him. 

“Oh… okay,” he sounded dejected but did what she said. She sighed and looked up at him, feeling guilty. She wasn’t trying to avoid him, except for she was, but that section of the vineyard hadn’t been harvested yet. The grapes would have to be collected eventually, might as well be now. 

Of course she would be fine working right next to him if she could keep her mind focused on her work. As long as she didn’t think about that dream, and how wet she-

No not thinking about it. Just going to pick grapes. Pick grapes and put them in the bag she had on Midnightwarrior and not think about Connie. Just have some self control. 

With the two of them working it did not take long to get through the fields that needed to be harvested, and Rebecca did a good job about staying focused as they took the grapes back to the Baroness and dropped them off. She continued to do a good job of looking perfectly fine as they went down into the cellar, alone, to double check the inventory to see if they had enough for a large order. Or at least Rebecca thought she was doing a good job, she was mostly blushing and looking at Connie when she thought he wasn’t looking and biting her lip a lot. All in all she was doing a terrible job at remaining calm and collected, and finally Connie spoke up.

“About yesterday, I’m sorry about tripping on you and the butt thing-“

“Oh it’s fine! Don’t worry about it! Accidents happen!” she reassured him, waving her hands for emphasis.

“Are you sure? You’re kinda quiet and avoiding me…” Connie muttered, looking at the ground and kicking the ground.

“Oh it’s not you,” she told him. It wasn’t completely him, she was the one who wanted to push him back against that wall and no need to stop that thought. She swallowed and forced herself to smile at him as he looked at her with worry.

“It’s not you. Come on, let’s get this order up to the Baroness,” she said, changing the subject off of her and getting him back to work.


End file.
